toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lacksco1999
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mover & Shaker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese0 (Talk) 14:59, February 10, 2011 Because: A: I dont have a recorder. B: It was a fake account that my friends cousin hacked so I will get revenge. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 19:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol Do I look like I play everyday? ;) My computer doesn't work for Toontown anymore. So, I can't do anything. Plus I have the worst internet ever. One minute I go in a Cog Building... you know what happens. It just depends on luck for me to win without disconnecting, which really stinks... -_- Nights Contact Me! 18:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I would, if I could. :P Another thing I left out, I'm also busy training my other Toons(as seen on my Userpage). I don't use my main a lot. You can definitely tell I've been training my Duck. -_- Lol. My internet disconnects because of my router. I also need a new hard drive, which I need to update my Toontown Browser; it's the only thing I'm missing. Other than that, I need a new router. Nights Contact Me! 19:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question: Why do you have a toon exactly like this user's toon? Jelly rules so talk to him. 17:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks? Thanks a lot for rubbing it in... I already said that my gags are bad. Opinions are different from facts. There are all sorts of toons in Toontown. My opinion of your toon is that it is bad in team play because you do not have toon-up (bad choice), which is also why it appears that my gags are worse than yours since toon-up is difficult to train. My toon might not have very good gags, but my other stats could be better than yours. I'm not going to rub anything in your face, and you shouldn't either. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 07:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying really hard not to start a fight. I'll just stay calm and "debate." First of all, please sign your name when you post a message. Anyways, yeah, I agree that trap is powerful, but it takes two turns or two toons to activate. That makes it pretty weak. To me, trap is just another damage gag. I would choose toon-up over trap in every situation. Five of the seven gag tracks are damage tracks, so why do you need ALL of them? According to society, other toons won't mind if you don't have trap, but they may get mad if you don't have toon-up. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 23:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Rules Please read the Wiki Rules. Remember, do not tease another user just because you have what they don't have. It can really upset a user and/or cause a fight (which will result in both being blocked; no excuses, no exceptions). Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :On top of that, you remind me of another user. :Bermuda Contact Me! 21:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Scratch that, you are Pokechimp1999. ::Bermuda Contact Me! 21:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Comments This is the kind of thing I'm warning you to stop. If you continue to "put down users" even if they are inactive, this will be put under "harrassing other users", which would be violating the Wiki Rules. You need to stop this immediately. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature Not really how you do it. The signature needs to be linked to your user page and talk page if you want. You need to leave for tildes ( ~ ) or press the signature button. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 15:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Signature Preference You need to go to 'My Preferences' located at the drop down menu on your icon, and scroll down to the signature. You need to take off the Custom Signature message, so then you can link you signatures. The Epic Toon - The Talk of the Town! 15:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) iCarly Um, who are you to tell me what I can and can't watch? I can like iCarly and Victorious if I want to. If you don't like it, that's your opinion, and I respect that. Epicnezz+Emily=ME! :P Do you want a llama? 20:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC)